Inaccessible Princesse
by Aravis Heidi
Summary: UA Harry Potter n’est qu’un valet anonyme du château des Malfoy. Mais lorsque l'héritier de la famille, Drago, doit épouser la jeune Ginny Weasley du Terrier, Harry tombe éperdument amoureux d’elle. Inspiration Fortune de France HP/GW DM/HG
1. Chapitre 1

**CHAPITRE UN**

Voici une de mes vieilles créations, ça remonte à bientôt trois ans… C'est bourré de tics d'écritures, essayez d'être indulgents ! Elle est encore inachevée, mais si ça plaît je ferai une suite. Je ne sais pas où ça va me mener, mais j'étais tellement à fond dans la saga « Fortune de France » de Robert Merle que j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic… Le concept peut paraître étrange, voire bien dingue, j'espère que certains seront séduits. Ne faites pas attention à la véracité historique.

Bonne lecture et oubliez pas les reviews !

-

-

-

« Harry ! Il faut que tu te lèves tout de suite ! » La jolie brunette soupira devant le peu de réaction de son fiancé et décida d'employer les grands moyens.

« DEBOUT ! »

Le dénommé Harry sursauta et contempla quelques instants la jeune fille en face de lui avant de murmurer : « Hermione, ne crie pas s'il te plaît » en se tenant la tête.

« Nan mais je rêve ! Tu t'es encore saoulé avec Neville hier ! Alors qu'on doit servir le banquet des maîtres ce soir ! Tu veux te faire chasser comme un malpropre ou quoi ? »

Harry grimaça devant le nombre de décibels proférés par sa fiancée. Il était bientôt six heures du matin et l'aube pointait à peine. Mais il n'y a pas d'heure pour les serviteurs. Et Hermione et Harry étaient respectivement chambrière et valet, il n'y avait donc aucune excuse pour qu'ils ne soient pas traités comme des machines à exécuter les ordres.

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Pour leurs maîtres, notamment, car c'était aujourd'hui que duc et la duchesse de Malfoy accueillaient en leur immense château le comte Weasley du Terrier et sa fille, damoiselle Ginny. Et la jeune Ginny était promise au fils unique des Malfoy, le jeune et arrogant Drago. Pour Harry aussi c'était un grand jour, mais il ne le savait pas encore. Pour l'instant, il luttait contre une migraine persistante, aidé en cela par Hermione, qui avait cessé de crier pour lui asperger les tempes d'eau fraîche. Elle lui aurait jeté le baquet d'eau entier à la figure tant elle était agacée qu'il ait mis en danger son poste au château juste pour boire avec son ami. Neville était aide palefrenier aux écuries. C'était un garçon de leur âge, qui avait deux passions dans la vie : Les chevaux et Luna, une jeune suivante de la duchesse de Malfoy. C'était le meilleur ami d'Harry, et ce dernier le lui rendait bien.

Harry était un jeune homme de dix-sept ans, grand, maigre, et avec ses cheveux noirs en bataille et ses yeux vert émeraude, il faisait fureur parmi la partie féminine du domestique. Mais il était fiancé à Hermione, et ne s'en plaignait pas, car même si ne l'aimait pas d'amour, ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance et avaient la complicité d'un frère et d'une soeur. Et connaissant les maîtres, il aurait très bien pu être fiancé à une fillette de huit ans… Hermione avait le même âge que lui, mais paraissait plus jeune, étant vive et joyeuse avec tout le monde, sauf avec le jeune maître, car ce dernier, qui approchait de ses dix-huit ans, avait pour principale occupation d'agrandir son tableau de chasse déjà énorme, et la jeune chambrière 1) ne lui déplaisait pas du tout, 2) lui résistait, et il n'en fallait pas plus pour qu'Hermione soit sa proie exclusive. Grand, blond, l'œil d'un bleu glacial, il n'avait qu'à faire qu'un geste pour que toutes les jeunes filles environnantes, servantes ou nobles, lui tombent aux pieds. Mais il voulait Hermione, tant qu'elle n'aurait pas cédé.

Mais à cette heure là, les maîtres dormaient encore, et c'était tout le peuple des domestiques (et il en fallait beaucoup pour faire tourner le château) qui se levait en maugréant. Les préparatifs du banquet allaient durer toute la journée…

-

_Au château du Comté du Terrier_

_-  
_

« Père ! C'est ridicule ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu ! » La jeune rouquine marchait nerveusement autour de la pièce comme une panthère en cage.

« Ecoute mon cœur, c'est une chance inestimable d'avoir décroché ce parti ! Tu n'es que la fille cadette d'un comte et tu vas épouser le fils unique d'un duc ! »

« Et alors ? » Elle se tourna face à son père, l'œil furieux. « Il a une réputation de coureur de jupons… »

« Personne n'est parfait…, concéda son père de mauvaise grâce, et puis quand vous serez mariés, il aura à la maison ce qu'il coure chercher ailleurs, et il te sera fidèle… ajouta-t-il d'un ton pas très convaincu. »

Ginny poussa un soupir exaspéré. Elle s'effondra dans l'un des nombreux fauteuils moelleux qui parsemait la pièce. Sa robe de fête s'étala autour d'elle. Elle était ravissante. Ses cheveux roux étaient relevés dans une coiffure « à la Fontange » et des anglaises retombaient sur ses épaules nues. Une robe en soie sublime, d'un vert aquatique qui faisait ressortir ses yeux, enserrait sa taille déjà fine dans un corset brodé de perle, et la jupe du dessus s'arrondissait dans le siège un peu trop étroit pour l'envergure de son vertugadin.

Arthur Weasley du Terrier contempla sa fille avec compassion. Cadette d'une fratrie de six frères, tous mariés et loin de lui, c'était son dernier rayon de soleil depuis la mort de la comtesse, et il ne la mariait pas d'un cœur léger. Il savait que même si le parti était très honorable, elle subirait toute sa vie des railleries sur sa noblesse récente, le comté n'appartenant aux Weasley que depuis un demi siècle. Il aurait souhaité un mariage heureux pour elle, mais les mariages heureux dans la noblesse n'existaient que dans les contes…

-

_Au château du Duché de Malfoy_

_-  
_

Drago de Malfoy, fils unique et donc héritier du duc Lucius de Malfoy, jeta un regard ennuyé au jour qui entrait à flots dans sa chambre.

Oh non, pensa-t-il, c'est aujourd'hui qu'on va me présenter à cette petite roturière… Et en plus il va falloir que je l'épouse et que je lui fasse des mômes… L'horreur… J'espère qu'elle est pas trop moche…

Il étendit mollement l'un de ses bras musclé hors des draps et tira sur un cordon de soie accroché au dessus de son lit. Presque aussitôt, une servante entra dans la chambre, fit une petite révérence et attendit les ordres. Drago la contempla d'un air agacé. Trop vieille pour lui.

« Prépare de l'eau chaude pour mon bain et appelle mon valet pour qu'il vienne préparer mes vêtements d'apparat. Ensuite tu reviendras et tu feras le lit, et tu nettoieras les vitres, on voit presque plus au travers tellement elles sont sales. Et dépêches toi »

La servante s'inclina et repartit en courant sans montrer le moins du monde ce qu'elle pensait d'une telle quantité de travail à faire. Drago, ayant satisfait son bonheur de gouverner les êtres qui l'entourait (ce qu'il faisait depuis qu'il était tout petit), s'étira longuement en regrettant que la place à côté de lui dans son lit soit vide, et pas occupée par les quelques jeunes servantes qui l'aidaient à patienter avant d'avoir Hermione. Ses pensées dérivèrent un instant sur la jeune chambrière.

Il se leva et s'enveloppa dans une robe de chambre en velours, puis se dirigea vers la salle d'eau.

-

_Au château du duché de Malfoy_

_-  
_

Le duc de Malfoy, Lucius, fixait d'un air légèrement tendu le serviteur qui était en train de friser ses cheveux. Pourquoi cette mode ridicule ? Il aimait tellement ses cheveux lisses… Mais il fallait faire bonne figure…

Il regrettait déjà d'avoir accepté cette alliance… Quelle déchéance ! Obliger son fils, descendant d'une illustre lignée, à unir son destin avec cette fille de rien, dont les arrières grands parents étaient artisans ! Si ils n'avaient pas eu tous ces soucis d'argents, il n'y aurait jamais consenti… Mais voilà, ce château à entretenir, ces domestiques à payer, ce rang à maintenir, les apparences à garder, le train de la vie de cour… Tout cela était ruineux, et la dote faramineuse de la jeune Weasley du Terrier allait rembourser les dettes du bijoutier de dame Narcissa qui commençaient à s'accumuler, et suffirait tout juste à payer les nombreuses rénovations du château qui s'imposaient… Ils avaient juste assez dans leur trésor personnel pour organiser ce festin splendide, qui en mettrait plein la vue aux deux artisans… Il considéra avec mépris le parchemin posé devant lui qui annonçait les termes du mariage. Soigneusement exigés par lui et signés par « l'artisan ». Les Weasley ne devait pas connaître leurs dettes et leurs problèmes financiers…

De toute façon, si le père avait accepté cette alliance, c'est parce qu'il voulait que sa fille devienne duchesse… Il n'aurait donc que les problèmes qui vont avec, et il n'aurait pas à se plaindre… Et puis, la réputation de son fils n'était plus à faire, malheureusement, et tous, les Malfoy, comme les Weasley, savaient parfaitement que cette alliance organisée ne serait pas heureuse…

-

_Dans les cuisines_

_-  
_

« Harry ! Aides moi ! » cria Hermione qui disparaissait presque sous les plumes de la poule qu'elle était en train de plumer. Harry se précipita à côté d'elle et prit à son tour une bête morte sur ses genoux qu'il entreprit de plumer. Ce n'était absolument pas le travail d'un valet, mais à ce moment, dans la cuisine, tous ceux qui pouvait faire quelque chose de leurs dix doigts étaient réquisitionnés pour éplucher, laver, plumer, couper, remuer, mélanger… Neville, non loin d'eux, sortait des miches de pains brûlantes du four, car le boulanger était en train de pétrir de la pâte pour une autre fournée. Pendant ce temps, Luna arrangeait des morceaux de légumes dans un plat pour représenter une carte du duché de Malfoy, sous les ordres du maître des lieux qui voulait impressionner jusqu'au bout ses hôtes. Un aide marmiton l'aidait en la reprenant sur l'endroit où elle positionnait l'étang, symbolisé par des tronçons de céleri.

Hermione, qui avait fini en un temps record de plumer sa poule, la jeta presque sur un marmiton qui la vida tout aussi rapidement et la coupa avec adresse. Elle en reprit une autre, qu'elle se mit à plumer avec méthode et régularité, alors que Harry peinait encore sur la même aile.

-

_Carrosse des Weasley du Terrier_

_-  
_

Le comte Arthur de Weasley considérait sa fille du coin de l'œil, qui, appuyée contre la fenêtre du carrosse, regardait avec ennui le paysage monotone qui défilait.

Tous deux étaient malmenés par les cahots, mais ils demeuraient totalement silencieux. Sa fille fixait l'extérieur avec calme et presque froidement, mais il savait parfaitement que sa tête bouillonnait, il la connaissait suffisamment pour le savoir à la façon dont elle triturai nerveusement sa jupe de dessus. Elle se tenait très droite pour ne pas abîmer sa coiffure, et arrangeait à intervalle régulier les plis de sa tenue. Son angoisse faisait peine à voir, et le fait d'en être le responsable rendait le comte Arthur très triste.

Ginny tentait de freiner les flots de peurs qui menaçaient de la submerger. Comment était son fiancé ? C'était la première fois qu'elle allait le voir, et elle redoutait… quoi au juste ? Qu'il soit laid, ou au contraire qu'il soit aussi beau qu'un ange, comme la rumeur le prétendait, et qu'elle en tombe amoureuse, et lui pardonne toutes ses infidélités. Elle n'en savait rien encore... Les alliances d'amour dans la noblesse n'existent que dans les contes, pensa-t-elle avec rage. Si un jour j'ai des enfants, je ne leur imposerais jamais ces histoires stupides, qui nous font croire à une vie rose, alors qu'il n'y a que le noir…

Une anglaise s'échappa de derrière sont oreille et elle la rabattit brutalement en fixant d'un œil meurtrier les collines grises et régulières qui perçaient l'horizon.

-

_Salle de bain du château des de Malfoy_

_-  
_

Drago savourait ce moment.

Depuis tout petit, il avait toujours été rassuré et comblé par un bain brûlant. Il se sentait lui-même dans ces instants là, il était vraiment Drago, ce petit garçon qui pleurait comme une fillette lorsqu'il voyait un oiseau blessé, et plus l'héritier du comté de Malfoy, ce jeune homme arrogant usant de sa beauté comme d'un piège cruel pour toutes les blanches colombes qui s'y laisseraient piéger. Seul, hormis son serviteur personnel qui lui massait le crâne avec adresse, il ne laissait personne entrer dans la salle de bain quand il y était. Pas même ses parents ou son jouet amoureux du moment. Il sentait bien trop vulnérable pour ainsi perdre sa fierté devant quelqu'un. Malfoy oblige…

Il poussa un soupir de contentement qu'il transforma à la dernière seconde en sifflement agacé. Même devant son serviteur, il ne voulait pas se montrer complètement lui-même. Un Malfoy n'éprouve aucune émotion.

-

_Aile des domestiques, château de Malfoy_

_-  
_

Après la préparation intensive du festin, quelques serviteurs, dont Harry et Hermione, se précipitèrent dans leurs chambres respectives pour se laver et mettre leurs plus beaux habits. Ils étaient chargés du service de la table, et leur apparence ne devait en aucun cas porter préjudice à leurs maîtres. Harry, la tête encore douloureuse à cause de sa soirée de la veille, entra dans la petite chambre qu'il partageait depuis leurs fiançailles avec Hermione. Cette dernière s'était déjà précipitée vers un baquet d'eau qui attendait là depuis la veille.

Sans pudeur déplacée, les deux adolescents se déshabillèrent et se lavèrent aussi vite que le permettait l'étroitesse du baquet et la taille minuscule des savons. L'eau glaciale n'aidait pas vraiment non plus. Ils se connaissaient depuis leur plus petite enfance, et s'étaient lavés si souvent ainsi, pour ne pas gâcher d'eau, que leurs nudités ne les gênaient plus, un peu comme des frères et sœurs très liés. Hermione sortit la première de l'eau, et, encore toute ruisselante d'eau, sortit d'un coffre une robe de servante vert foncée, qui s'attachaient par-dessus un corset et une chemise blanche à col de dentelle. C'étaient les plus belles choses qu'elle possédait, et en prenait soin comme de ses yeux.

S'essuyant grossièrement avec une vieille chemise, qu'elle lança ensuite à Harry qui sortait de l'eau, elle enfila une chemise de dessous, puis enfila son corset. Harry dut interrompre son séchage intensif pour le lui lacer, en serrant aussi fort que la mode l'exigeait. Hermione était heureusement assez fine, mais détestait les corsets, qui coupaient la respiration en compressaient le ventre, entravaient les mouvements, et qui n'avaient pour unique fonction que de faire remonter les seins et d'affiner la taille. Elle n'en portait que pour les grandes occasions, mais cela lui faisait horreur. Elle enfila ensuite ses deux jupons, puis sa précieuse chemise avec le col en dentelle. Enfin, elle passa la robe verte foncée de dessus, et réquisitionna de nouveau Harry pour la lui lacer dans le dos. La robe tombait parfaitement sur elle, et son maintient faisait plus penser à une bourgeoise qu'à une servante. Elle se contempla quelques secondes dans le morceau de miroir qu'ils possédaient, arrangea ses cheveux sous la coiffe, puis se précipita pour aider Harry à s'habiller.

Ils avaient très peu de temps, et la tenue de Harry n'était pas spécialement pratique. Une culotte beige resserrée aux genoux, une chemise presque aussi précieuse que celle d'Hermione, et une veste en velours resserrée à la taille couleur terre. Une cravate en dentelle et des bas complétaient le tout. Il s'habilla rapidement, puis Hermione lui noua les cheveux en une queue de cheval retenue par un bout de ruban noir. Voilà, ils étaient prêts.

Le morceau de miroir leur renvoyait l'image de deux jeunes gens blême de trac, habillés comme des bourgeois…

« Bon ! On n'a pas une minute à perdre ! s'exclama Hermione en s'arrachant à son auto contemplation, les De Weasley arrivent dans moins d'une heure, et il faut dresser la table en bas, viens ! »

Ils descendirent des combles et traversèrent les étages pour arriver à la salle de réception. Immense, haute comme une cathédrale, elle était pleine de monde, avec des serviteurs s'agitant en tous sens. Ils se lancèrent un regard de connivence.

La journée s'annonçait très, très longue, et incroyablement épuisante…

-

_Appartements de Dame Narcissa_

_-  
_

Drago, négligemment assis dans un fauteuil en velours, laissait errer son regard sur les meubles et les objets qui recouvrait presque tout l'espace du boudoir de sa mère. C'était étouffant. Cette dernière arriva enfin, et il se leva pour lui faire une courte mais respectueuse révérence. Puis il resta debout, et se tint droit, tandis que sa mère le détaillait d'un œil critique.

Pour sa première rencontre avec sa future épouse, la première impression était capitale. Il était vêtu d'un somptueux habit en satin bleu lapis-lazuli, qui faisait ressortir ses yeux, et ses cheveux avaient volontairement été gardés lisses, étant seulement attachés par un ruban, bleu lui aussi. Il tenait un chapeau recouvert de trois grandes plumes dans sa main, et son épée pendait à son côté. Son maintien, la richesse de son vêtement, l'épée et les boucles d'argent à ses chaussures trahissait sa noblesse pure et ancienne. Il pourrait être un prince, pensa Narcissa avec fierté en regardant son grand fils d'un œil légèrement humide.

Elle se reprit aussitôt, et se rapprocha de lui. Elle redressa la ceinture qui penchait un peu, resserra légèrement la cravate en soie, et effaça d'un geste rapide la marque de cosmétique qu'elle venait de lui laisser sur la joue en l'embrassant. Puis elle s'éloigna et le regarda, sans se lasser. Elle-même était très digne. Ainsi vêtue et maquillée, on ne lui aurait jamais donné la quarantaine. Une large robe pourpre en satin glissait sur ses épaules, enserrait sa taille encore fine et s'étalait en larges et lourds plis autour de ses pieds. La teinte violette sombre du tissu faisait ressortir sa peau diaphane et sa blondeur presque surnaturelle. Son corset était abondamment rebrodé d'arabesques en fils d'or, et des rangs de perles attiraient l'œil sur un décolleté ambitieux chez une femme de cet âge. Drago poussa un soupir intérieur. Il connaissait l'état des finances de leur foyer, et trouvait cette robe neuve trop chargée. Mais elle allait divinement bien, et rien n'était trop beau pour elle. C'était la seule femme dans sa vie à laquelle il avait été fidèle.

Mais le moment de fierté maternelle fut vite éclipsé. Narcissa se redressa et commença la longue liste des conseils et remontrances.

« N'oublie pas, c'est à une jeune fille que tu va parler, et pas à l'une de tes putains, alors fait honneur à l'éducation que nous t'avons donné, et parle correctement, et avec distinction si tu le peux. Evite les sujets triviaux, ou déplaisants, je ne sais pas, parle du temps, impressionne la en parlant du domaine… Vu sa toute récente noblesse, je doute que son père possède déjà les convenances nécessaires à son tout nouveau rang, et elle n'aura sans doute pas de chaperon. Evite de te retrouver seul avec elle, reste toujours dans un endroit où il y a des domestiques, ou non, encore mieux, reste dans la salle de réception. Vu ta réputation, c'est préférable. Fait lui du charme, mais discrètement, les jeunes filles aiment se sentirent aimées. Ne laisse pas tes yeux se promener trop ouvertement sur les servantes, c'est d'une impolitesse humiliante. »

Drago laissai passer le déluge de paroles sur lui sans faire de commentaires. Il savait déjà tout cela. Cette union était très importante, il ne fallait en aucun cas la faire annuler par une conduite déplacée. Enfin, au bout de longues minutes, Dame Narcissa termine son monologue par un baiser maternel aussitôt suivi de l'habituel essuyage de rouge à lèvre, puis ils descendirent tout deux dans la salle de réception, où les domestiques s'activaient.

Tout était presque près.

De loin, Drago repéra la silhouette souple et gracieuse d'Hermione, divine dans sa robe vert foncée. Il était très tenté par l'idée de l'attraper par derrière et de l'entraîner dans la buanderie, mais le regard noir de sa mère l'en dissuada. Le maître des lieux, le duc de Malfoy, arriva à ce moment, et tous les serviteurs interrompirent leurs tâches pour s'incliner brièvement. Il s'avança vers sa femme et son fils.

« Lorsqu'ils arrivent, soyez aussi aimables que vous le pourrez, nous leur ferons visiter le domaine en attendant que tout soit prêt. »

Ils acquiescèrent, juste au moment où le carillon de l'entrée résonna.

Tous les trois, le duc et la duchesse en avant et leur fils un peu en retrait, ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée, où leur majordome avait déjà ouvert. Le comte de Weasley fit son entrée, suivie de peu par une jeune fille élégante et ravissante dans une robe d'un très bon goût.

« Bienvenus en notre demeure » déclara le duc avant de faire une brève inclinaison de tête, aussitôt imité par sa femme et son fils.

-

-

Voila ! Fin du chapitre ! Oubliez pas les reviews, là, juste en dessous dans les deux cases, à la prochaine !


	2. Chapitre 2

**CHAPITRE DEUX**

Voici la suite de cette vieille fic, toute pleine de poussière (trois ans, quand même). J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Un grand grand merci pour toutes vos adorables reviews, c'est la meilleure nourriture que je connaisse ! Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR, je ne fais qu'exploiter un très riche filon, et ce sans aucun scrupule. Bonne lecture !

-

-

-

-

_Grand hall du château des Malfoy_

-

-

Une fois les salutations et politesses habituelles faites, la jeune rouquine considérait le grandiose hall d'entrée avec intérêt. Elle avait consciencieusement collé une expression émerveillée sur son visage, pour donner le change à ses hôtes. Elle détestait être observée de la tête aux pieds, surtout par des inconnus. En plus, par sa future belle famille. Son anxiété était si forte qu'elle se sentait nauséeuse.

De leur côté, les de Malfoy détaillaient sans vergogne la nouvelle arrivante, comme un morceau de viande sur l'étal d'un boucher. Dame Narcissa la trouva rapidement jolie mais assez banale, et la moindre des politesses aurait été de tenir une conversation ! Le duc trouvait sa future belle-fille absolument ravissante, et attendait patiemment de l'entendre parler, pour savoir si son intelligence égalait son charme.

Drago considérait sans avis particulier la jeune fille qui allait partager sa vie pour le restant de ses jours. Elle avait beaucoup de charme, certes, mais il avait toujours eu une préférence pour les brunes. De plus, en la voyant, il sentait à cinq kilomètres à la ronde la jeune vierge prude.

Et ça, sans façon. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix.

Pendant ce temps, le comte Arthur tentait de faire hommage à sa récente noblesse en parlant avec distinction. Le duc et la duchesse lui répondaient poliment, mais sans chaleur excessive. Comme Ginny se tenait seule, sur un regard particulièrement menaçant de sa mère, Drago s'avança vers elle, lui baisa la main, puis lui demanda d'une voix monocorde comment s'était passé son voyage. Il fut surpris de voir de la peur dans les yeux de sa fiancée. C'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient. Elle dut faire un effort visible pour lui répondre d'une voix calme et douce que le voyage s'était très bien passé, et qu'elle était tombée amoureuse des paysages de la région. Une conversation creuse, de simple politesse, s'engagea alors, pendant que les parents surveillaient d'un œil attentif les premiers mots de leurs enfants.

Mais bientôt, le majordome reparu et signala que le festin serait servi dans la salle de réception dans moins d'une demi heure. Les Malfoy décidèrent de ce laps de temps pour faire visiter à leurs invités la propriété, et notamment le château. Commença alors pour Ginny une interminable visite, elle avait la furieuse envie de courir au carrosse pour rentrer chez elle et se jeter dans les bras de sa nourrice, comme lorsqu'elle avait cinq ans.

Mais c'était impossible. Elle était une adulte à présent, elle devait se tenir droite, ne pas parler sans y être invitée, sourire tout le temps même quand elle n'en avait pas envie et manger la bouche fermée.

A la fin, ni tenant plus, elle demanda discrètement à une servante qui passait avec un plat dans les mains où elle pourrait se repoudrer. Sans un mot, la servante l'emmena loin dans les entrailles du château et l'abandonna devant une porte, avant de repartir en direction de la grande salle. Ginny sentit les larmes monter en elle, et au lieu de se servir du lieu d'aisance, elle s'enfonça plus loin encore dans ce château sombre et inconnu. La servante ne lui avait pas témoigné le moindre respect, et elle doutait fortement que son père et les Malfoy se soit rendu compte de son absence.

Non, ici elle n'était rien. Et elle ne serait jamais rien de plus que la jeune épouse du duc de Malfoy. La brusque conscience de ce que serait sa vie l'étreignit, et elle se sentie suffoquer.

Elle arriva brusquement devant une porte et entra sans jeune fille de son âge, debout devant un miroir et arrangeant ses cheveux sous sa coiffe, se retourna brutalement, la peur dans les yeux. Quand elle vit Ginny, elle fit une brève révérence.

-Je suis navrée, damoiselle, je croyais que c'était…l'un de mes maître.

Ginny eut un pâle sourire.

-Nous avons peur de la même personne, il me semble.

Puis elle s'effondra le long de la porte en explosant en sanglots.

Hermione, car c'était elle, se précipita, l'air effarée.

-Damoiselle ! Ne pleurez pas ! Votre maquillage va couler et mes maîtres le verront alors !

-Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien leur faire ? Je veux rentrer chez moi ! s'écria-t-elle comme la petite fille qu'elle était brusquement redevenue.

-Vous ne le pouvez pas, murmura Hermione en la relevant doucement. Désirez vous que j'appelle quelqu'un ?

Ginny fit violement non de la tête, pendant que Hermione époussetait sa robe et rectifiait sa coiffure. Enfin, elle sortit son mouchoir, et essuya délicatement le visage de Ginny, en essayant de ne pas abîmer les fards.

-Vous êtes gentille, murmura Ginny en la regardait avec gratitude. Vous êtes bien la seule à l'être en ces lieux, d'ailleurs. Comment vous nommez vous ?

Hermione lui fit de nouveau une brève révérence, puis déclara :

-Hermione, servante aux châteaux, pour vous servir Ma Damoiselle.

-S'il vous plaît, appelez moi Ginny, murmura la rouquine en fixant celle qu'elle considérait déjà comme une amie.

-Ils doivent se demander où vous êtes passée, fit remarquer Hermione avec un sourire moqueur inattendu.

-J'en doute ! Mais qu'ils me cherche, s'exclama en souriant Ginny. Vous me plaisez ! ajouta-t-elle.

Hermione rougit.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas trop sur la froideur des Malfoy, ce sont des gens qui n'ont pas l'habitude de montrer leurs émotions, mais au fond, ce sont des bons maîtres. Hormis le jeune maître, sauf votre respect.

Ginny lui sourit :

-Vous ne me vexez pas ! Loin de là. Je suis contente d'entendre quelqu'un qui ne le décris pas comme un ange tombé du ciel, alors que l'on sait même à la cour que ses conquêtes se comptent par douzaines entières.

Hermione lui pressa amicalement l'épaule. Elle la plaignait sincèrement. Son avenir ne sera certainement pas un conte de fée. Enfin, elle lui proposa de la ramener dans le hall. La visite devait être terminée depuis longtemps. En effet, les Malfoy, sauf Drago, et Arthur bavardaient déjà un peu plus chaleureusement, et Ginny constata avec amertume qu'aucun ne s'inquiétait de son absence prolongée.

Seul Drago, habitué aux maquillages féminin, remarqua les très légers sillons laissés par les larmes. Il commençait à classer sa future femme dans la catégorie des émotives, et n'en éprouvait aucune pitié. Plutôt une espèce de mépris.

Le repas commença donc dans une certaine chaleur d'un côté, où la discussion "entre adultes" continuait, et dans un mutisme parfait de l'autre, puisqu'on avait pris soin de mettre les deux jeunes fiancés côte à côte pour qu'ils puissent faire plus ample connaissance.

-

-

_Cuisines_

-

-

L'agitation était à son comble.

Tous, cuisiniers, marmitons, aides, s'activaient pour peaufiner dans les moindres détails le plat principal. Les entrées attendaient patiemment à l'office que le majordome donne des instructions aux serviteurs chargés du service. Hermione et Harry en faisait partis, et d'ailleurs heureux d'être du nombre, tant le travail dans les cuisines était harassant.

Hermione avait brièvement raconté à son fiancé l'incident avec la future Dame Malfoy, mais avait dû écourter son récit. Les oreilles des serviteurs étaient connues pour être longues, et une histoire de ce genre ne devait certainement pas remonter jusqu'aux oreilles des maîtres.

Au bout de quelques instants, ils furent chargés des entrées. Hermione portait un plat de terrines diverses, alors que Harry faisait l'échanson, le service des vins.

-Petit veinard, lui souffla Hermione tandis qu'ils arrivaient dans la salle de réception.

Les serviteurs commencèrent leur ballet silencieux et bien réglé, disposant les plats sur la table et servant, avec discrétion, les choix des convives. Harry passait d'un convive à l'autre en faisant son office, gardant les yeux baissés. Mais même ainsi, il sentit le regard haineux de Drago, toujours à cause du fait qu'il était le fiancé d'Hermione, sans doute.

Mais il ne put s'empêcher de relever les yeux lorsque la main blanche de Ginny se posa brièvement sur son verre pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas de vin. Son regard se posa sur la main, puis remonta lentement le long du bras, tout aussi blanc, pour enfin se poser sur le visage.

Sans se rendre compte de l'impolitesse de ce geste, il détailla le teint pâle parsemé de taches de rousseurs que le fard ne parvenait pas à cacher, les lèvres pleines étirées dans une moue ennuyée, le petit nez fin et légèrement retroussé, les cheveux, d'un roux volcanique, relevés en une coiffure compliquée, et enfin les yeux, des magnifiques yeux d'un vert d'eau très rare, et qui étaient pour l'instant fixés sur l'assiette pleine et inentamée posée devant la jeune fille.

Enfin conscient de son imprudence, Harry baissa les yeux et retourna avec sa bouteille à la cuisine, l'esprit en ébullition. L'ensemble de la scène n'avait pas duré plus de deux secondes et n'avait été remarquée de personne. Mais Harry en resta marqué comme si on l'avait frappé.

Comme abruti, il s'était arrêté au milieu du passage des serviteurs, dans le couloir qui menaient à l'office, sous le regard de plus en plus désapprobateur du majordome. La punition serait tombée si Hermione, comme avertie par un sixième sens, ne s'était précipitée à cet endroit, et avait entraîné son fiancé loin du regard du majordome.

-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?, s'écria-t-elle, furieuse, lorsqu'ils furent loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Tu tiens vraiment à te faire renvoyer aujourd'hui !

Comme perdu, il fixait sa fiancée, mais ce n'était pas elle qu'il voyait, mais le visage de la jolie rousse, qu'il n'avait pas encore associée à un nom, ni à une fonction. Il n'avait pas encore réalisé qu'il avait dévisagé avec hardiesse sa future maîtresse, la future Dame Malfoy.

Hermione, en constatant le manque total de réaction de son fiancé, et en avisant le temps qui s'était déjà écoulé depuis qu'ils s'étaient éclipsés, décida de pratiquer la manière brutale, et envoya une gifle retentissante sur la joue déjà étrangement rougie d'Harry. Ce dernier sembla émerger, et se massa la joue en fixant sans comprendre Hermione.

-Est-ce que tu te rends compte que si nous ne reparaissons pas dans une poignée de secondes, nous serons mis à la porte pour ne pas avoir correctement servi les maîtres ? Je ne sais pas ce qui te prend, mais notre place ici est en jeu, alors remet toi tout de suite et on y retourne.

Le discours de sa fiancée tomba sur Harry comme une douche froide, en même temps que la brusque certitude d'avoir dévisagé la future Dame Malfoy. Il ne sut laquelle de ces découvertes lui faisait le plus mal. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de repenser à tout cela, ni même d'en parler à Hermione avant le soir. On exigeait de son corps qu'il se comporte comme une machine. Son esprit et ses pensées ne devaient pas l'empêcher de faire son travail. Alors, sans faire de commentaires, il suivit sa fiancée, et retourna dans l'arène.

Hermione s'inquiéta quelques instants du regard vide et du comportement étrange de son fiancé, mais un larbin qui passait à ce moment là dans le couloir lui remis sans ménagement un énorme plat de viandes, et cela lui coupa momentanément toute pensées autres que celles de ne pas renverser le plat et de marcher en étant bien droite et silencieuse. Harry, de son côté, retrouva ses bouteilles de vin, et son esprit, bien qu'encore embrumé par le choc, ne fut plus autorisé à avoir la moindre pensée.

-

-

_Dans la salle de réception_

-

-

-La chère est excellente ! Vos cuisiniers font des merveilles ! » s'exclama sur un ton ravi et admiratif le comte Arthur de Weasley.

Flattés, les de Malfoy approuvèrent avec un sourire suffisant. Une sorte de bonne entente complice s'était créée entre eux, même si les Malfoy continuaient de dominer, et Arthur de s'abaisser à de basses flatteries pour plaire à ses hôtes.

Le plat principal arriva, composé de différentes assiettes de viandes, de légumes divers et de poissons "pêchés sur nos terres" comme le précisa fièrement Dame Malfoy. Les serviteurs présentèrent leurs plats, pendant que d'autres servaient les convives. Hermione dut subir le regard ouvertement gourmand de Drago, qu'elle sentit sur elle sans même s'en être assurée par un coup d'œil. Elle ne voulait pas voir son visage haït. Elle se permit en revanche un bref regard encourageant pour la jeune Ginny, qui le lui rendit, tout aussi discrètement.

Harry passa ensuite avec le vin, en évitant soigneusement de regarder les convives, et notamment la jeune et jolie rousse, car sinon il craignait cette fois de ne pouvoir s'arracher à sa contemplation et d'être découvert.

La fin du festin se déroula sans accroche. Du côté des serviteurs, les plats et les ordres s'enchaînaient dans un ordre relatif. Du côté des maîtres, les "adultes" conversaient toujours avec de plus en plus de chaleur, aidés en cela par le vin, tandis que les fiancés restaient toujours enfermés dans un mutisme de plus en plus glacial.

Drago commençait à douter de son premier jugement sur sa future épouse. Son calme apparent et sa froideur silencieuse, ainsi que son indifférence glaciale pour tous les plats qui défilaient devant elle dénotait une volonté solide et un désir manifeste de prouver que sa présence ici n'était pas de son fait. Tout ceci commençait à faire naître en lui un début de quelque chose qui ressemblait à du respect, toujours mêlé du mépris que lui causait sa récente noblesse et son caractère instable.

Le festin s'acheva en fin d'après-midi.

Les de Weasley étaient partis, après les remerciements d'usages et les effusions hypocrites exigées par leur rang. Ginny s'était visiblement forcée, tant elle était lasse et ennuyée. Après leur départ, les de Malfoy père et mère firent tomber le verdict. Le père était aimable mais encore un peu grossier, la close qu'il venait d'ajouter au contrat était assez malvenue, et la fille était certes très jolie, elle s'était montrée d'une arrogance ridicule. Mais de toute façon, le contrat de fiançailles était bel et bien engagé, et la richesse évidente de cette famille serait salutaire. De toute façon, le mariage assagirait cette jeune péronnelle, et du moment qu'elle était capable de donner un héritier à la dynastie des Malfoy, on ne lui en demanderait pas plus.

Drago ne fit aucun commentaire. Il demanda son congé auprès de ses parents et s'éclipsa. Il avait une chose très désagréable à faire.

Il prit le carrosse familial et ordonna au cocher de l'emmener au domaine des Parkinson. Son prochain mariage imposait certaines choses, comme par exemple de rompre avec ses maîtresses officielles. Les « officielles » se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. De haut rang, il avait dans ses conquêtes du moment une duchesse, deux comtesses, et surtout une princesse de sang royale, la nièce du roi. Cette dernière ne serait pas la plus difficile à éloigner, car elle tenait beaucoup à sa réputation de femme pieuse. Non, la plus difficile à raisonner serait la duchesse, Melle Pansy de Parkinson, qu'il allait voir en premier.

Cette demoiselle était un peu son pendant féminin. Elle alignait les conquêtes et menait une vie libre qui faisait scandale. Mais Drago était l'un des seuls qui lui plaisait vraiment, et sa jalousie à son égard était dévastatrice. Lui annoncer ses récentes fiançailles seraient tout sauf une partie de plaisir. D'un caractère habituellement indifférent, Drago sentit pourtant son ventre se nouer lorsque son carrosse s'arrêta devant l'entrée de la demeure des Parkinson. Il détestait les cris, et ses ruptures étaient généralement expédiées par lettre, où il annonçait froidement, sans se soucier des sentiments de la dame, qu'il désirait mettre fin à la relation.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il sortit du carrosse et se dirigea vers la porte. Le majordome lui ouvrit aussitôt, et lui annonça que Mademoiselle organisait une réception, mais qu'il allait la mettre aussitôt au courant de sa présence. A l'aise en cette demeure comme chez lui, Drago monta dans les étages et alla directement dans les appartements de Pansy, où il s'assit sur une des nombreuses banquettes du boudoir, dont il avait testé le confort en de nombreuses autres occasions. Les réceptions de la demoiselle, qui faisaient les ragots de la cour, il les connaissait bien. C'était à l'une d'elle qu'il avait séduit la maîtresse de maison. Cette dernière y conviait une multitude de jeunes hommes séduisants et de bonne naissance, qui lui servait de cour personnelle, et où chacun l'adulait et lui contait ouvertement fleurette. Cela lui plaisait beaucoup, et elle choisissait souvent au cours de ces fêtes celui qui serait son amant la nuit suivante.

La demoiselle en question venait de se précipiter dans le boudoir, les boucles défaites et le teint rendu rouge par le vin et la course, et se jeta sur Drago en le couvrant de baisers.

-Mon amour ! Cela faisait si longtemps que je craignais que vous m'ayez oubliée !

Elle rit toute seule, comme si cette idée était inconcevable. Drago la repoussa fermement et se leva de la banquette tentatrice qui s'enfonçait sous le poids conjugué des deux ex-amants.

La surprise se peignit sur le visage de Pansy.

-Que ce passe-t-il ?

Drago se retourna vers elle, se composant un visage glacial.

-Madame, je suis venu vous annoncer mes fiançailles avec Mademoiselle la comtesse Ginny de Weasley.

Une gifle n'aurait pas rendu le visage de Pansy plus figé. Toutes couleurs s'était retirées de ses joues, et sa poitrine qui débordait généreusement du corset se soulevait de façon irrégulière, comme si elle tentait de reprendre son souffle.

-Je vous demande pardon ? souffla-t-elle.

Drago, qui sentait venir l'explosion, répéta consciencieusement sa phrase, le visage toujours aussi fermé. Pansy se leva brutalement, et arracha le collier de perle qui lui serrait le cou. De perles volèrent partout. Son visage avait pris une expression de rage difficilement contenue, mêlée à une sorte de tristesse qui la rendait vulnérable.

-Je crains d'avoir mal entendu, déclara-t-elle d'une voix anormalement aigue, ou les futurs hurlements se faisaient déjà presque entendre. Vous venez de me dire que je suis…

Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, ferma les yeux pour se contenir, mais ne put se retenir plus longtemps et explosa :

-ÉVINCÉE ! VOUS M'AVEZ REMPLACÉE PAR UNE VULGAIRE COMTESSE !!! UNE NOBLESSE RÉCENTE EN PLUS ! SON GRAND-PERE VENDAIT DES POTERIES AU MARCHÉ DU VILLAGE !

Elle repris son souffle, comme un enfant entre deux pleurs, puis continua ses hurlements. Drago gardait son visage impassible, même si ses oreilles et son caractère lui ordonnaient de fuir. Les cris devaient certainement s'entendre dans tout le château. Pansy se tenait de toute sa hauteur à quelques mètres de son ancien amant, et lui hurlait sa rage et son désespoir sans se soucier d'avoir des réponses. Après les reproches, elle passa aux insultes :

-VOUS ETES TOMBÉ BIEN BAS ! VOTRE PERE DOIT ETRE RUINÉ POUR VOUS IMPOSER CETTE UNION ET POUR QUE VOUS LE LAISSIEZ FAIRE !

S'en était trop pour la fierté de Drago et la gifle claqua avant qu'il ait pu se retenir. Pansy se tut, choquée qu'il ait osé lever la main sur elle.

-Ne m'insultez pas, murmura-t-il d'une voix dangereusement inexpressive, vous oubliez que si nous sommes égaux par le rang, vous n'êtes qu'une femme, et je pourrais vous battre jusqu'au sang pour ce que vous venez de dire.

Pansy sembla reprendre ses esprits et se jeta sur son épée posée sur la coiffeuse, qu'elle brandit fermement devant elle, le visage dur.

-Essayez donc, Monsieur.

Drago sentit qu'il était vraiment temps de partir, car en plus d'aligner les conquêtes, Pansy avait reçu une éducation assez particulière et était une fine lame. Elle était capable de tenir tête à n'importe quel garde du roi en combat singulier. Bien que très doué lui aussi, Drago préféra ne pas tenter un combat, car les forces de la demoiselle étaient décuplées par son orgueil blessé et sa jalousie.

-Inutile de se battre, Mademoiselle, car même si vous gagniez, mon amour pour vous est mort depuis bien longtemps.

Ce fut le coup mortel, elle s'effondra au sol en pleurant, blessée dans son orgueil de femme à qui personne ne résiste. Drago sortit rapidement sans un autre regard pour la pauvre chose hoquetante qui avait remplis de délices nombre de ses nuits.

-

-

_Dans l'aile des serviteurs, duché de Malfoy_

-

-

Hermione se laissa tomber sur sa paillasse en poussant un soupir de satisfaction particulièrement bruyant. Toujours allongée, les yeux clos et le sourire aux lèvres, elles retira ses chaussures à l'aveuglette puis fit jouer ses orteils endoloris. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle remarqua le manque de présence sonore de son fiancé, et ouvrit les yeux. Elle le vit, accroupi par terre, regardant d'un air absent un soulier abandonné sur le sol.

Elle se redressa brusquement, inquiète tout à coup.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Harry ?

Elle descendit de sa paillasse et s'agenouilla à côté de lui. Il semblait perdu dans une réflexion profonde.

-Je l'ai vue, Hermione, marmonna-t-il.

Hermione le fixa sans comprendre.

-Tu as vu qui ?

Elle lui enlaça tendrement les épaules, jouant pour la énième fois le rôle de la mère que Harry n'avait pas eut. Inconsciemment, comme en leurs enfances, Harry se lova contre elle.

-Elle, lâcha-t-il, la bouche dans son cou.

La lumière commença à se faire dans le cerveau de la brunette, qui fixa son fiancé, horrifiée.

-Ginny de Weasley ? s'écria-t-elle d'une voix anormalement aigue.

Un sourire erra sur les lèvres fines du brun, comme si ce seul nom pouvait lui donner une nouvelle naissance. Hermione s'écarta brusquement de lui et le gifla de toutes ses forces. Harry sembla brusquement se réveiller et la fixa d'un air d'incompréhension.

-Tu n'as pas conscience de ce qui se passe ? s'écria Hermione, une expression de peur sur le visage. Tu es tombé amoureux de la future femme de cet arrogant de Drago, ta future maîtresse en somme ! Tu te rends compte de ta bêtise ? Que va-t-on devenir ?!

Harry eut un air malheureux.

-Ne crie pas, Mione. Je sais parfaitement que je cours au suicide, mais je n'ai pas choisi, crois moi. Alors comme des tas de problèmes vont me tomber dessus dès que ça se saura, je m'en voudrais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle si tu y es mêlée.

Hermione sembla se calmer un peu, et serra de nouveau Harry contre elle.

-Stupide idiot du village, tu ne vaux pas mieux que les habitantes du poulailler, mais je t'aime comme moi-même, voire plus, alors si un jour tu es dans le pétrin j'y serais aussi.

Elle le berça quelques instants comme un enfant puis reprit :

-Et de toute façon, comment veux-tu que d'autres personnes soient au courant ? Il faudra juste que tu l'évites au maximum lorsqu'elle viendra au château. Et puis, même si elle le remarque, je peux t'assurer que c'est une brave fille, qui mérite vraiment mieux que de finir ses jours avec ce sale petit pervers, toute marquise qu'elle est.

-Comtesse, rectifia Harry, le teint un peu plus blême.

Un silence se créa entre eux, où la réflexion de chacun suivit la même route. Leur temps était bien sombre, où deux personnes qui s'aimait d'un amour fraternel allait devoir se marier, où deux jeunes nobles était liés sans l'avoir choisi, sans se connaître ni s'apprécier, et où un jeune valet se consumait d'amour pour une inaccessible comtesse. En d'autres temps et d'autres lieux, leurs amours auraient été possibles, différentes, mais ce jour-là, à cette époque-là, dans cette contrée, il ne fallait pas y songer.

-

-

-

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt (comprenez : pas dans trois mois) il est déjà écrit mais je le remets en forme et réécris complètement certains passages qui me font vraiment trop honte aujourd'hui. Comme d'habitude, n'oubliez pas les reviews, c'est fou ce que ça nourrit l'inspiration de l'auteur !


	3. Chapitre 3

**CHAPITRE TROIS**

-

-

Voila la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira autant… J'ai dépoussiéré ce vieux chapitre, qui est le dernier à avoir été écrit il y a trois ans. Si vous êtes toujours là et enthousiastes, je vais devoir me prendre par la main pour créer la suite ! Merci pour vos reviews, toutes plus adorables les unes que les autres… Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR, sauf la haute improbabilité de ce qui va suivre. Bonne lecture !

-

-

-

_Au château du comté du Terrier_

-

-

Ginny sortit du carrosse, tentant avec difficulté d'empêcher les larmes de baigner à nouveau son joli visage. Elle ne put se contenir davantage et fondit en larmes au milieu du petit salon. Son père arriva derrière elle et la prit tendrement dans ses bras.

-C'est tellement injuste ! lâcha-t-elle entre deux sanglots, le visage enfoui dans le cou de son père, respirant son odeur familière et rassurante. Arthur ne dit rien, se contentant de la bercer comme lorsqu'elle était enfant, en lui caressant ses cheveux. Elle se calma progressivement, et s'éloigna aussitôt de son père.

-Vous ne renoncerez donc point à cette alliance honteuse avec un homme qui semble personnifier le péché ? s'exclama-t-elle, retrouvant toute sa flamboyante révolte. Son père eut un léger sourire désabusé.

-Ma fille bien aimée, les de Malfoy sont peut-être d'une noblesse ancienne et réputée, mais ils sont aveuglés par leurs préjugés.

Surprise par cette entrée en matière, elle fixa son père, attendant la suite.

-Je me suis montré tel qu'ils désiraient me voir, un benêt imbu de sa récente élévation… Et le benêt a ainsi réussi à faire ajouter au contrat de mariage une close qui vous sera fort utile, mon alouette.

Ginny tombait des nues. Son regard perdu se chargea de le montrer à son père, et ce dernier sortit de la poche de son pourpoint un rouleau de parchemin qui déplia d'un geste fier avant de le lui tendre. Elle en parcourut rapidement le contenu et fut surprise au plus haut point que sa future belle famille ait pu accepter une pareille close. Etonnée et ravie, elle sauta au cou de son père. La close indiquait que dans le cas où l'époux, Drago de Malfoy, était dans le désir ou l'obligation de répudier son épouse, cette dernière, en plus du traitement de faveur accordé aux duchesses et aux princesses -le droit d'être à nouveau libre de se remarier ou de rester seule, et non pas de finir ses jours dans un couvent- repartirait avec l'ensemble des biens qu'elle avait apporté dans sa dot, en monnaie, bijoux et meubles. Cette close la protègerait non seulement du dénuement, mais aussi d'éventuels coups de tête de son futur époux. Car si il la répudiait, la fortune qu'elle lui avait amené à lui et à sa famille repartirait en sens inverse, laissant la prestigieuse lignée des Malfoy, sauf revirement de leur fortune, dans la misère et la honte. Cette preuve d'amour de son père lui arriva droit au cœur, et elle se sentit brusquement plus légère. Son avenir, si sombre qu'il paraisse, s'établissait sur des fondations solides.

Ce ne fut que le soir, lors de ses réflexions rendues de plus en plus vagues par le sommeil, qu'une pensée lui traversa l'esprit et la fit se redresser en sursaut. Drago ne pouvais désormais plus la répudier, grâce à la nouvelle close, sans risquer pour lui et sa famille la misère la plus honteuse. Elle pourrait donc mener sa vie comme elle l'entendrait. Elle pourrait donc rendre coup sur coup à son coureur de mari.

Un sourire diabolique se dessina sur son visage d'ange.

-

-

-

_Chambre de Ginny de Weasley_

-

-

Malgré ses brillantes déductions, Ginny, un mois plus tard, ne put empêcher l'angoisse de la terrasser. La peur l'avait jetée fiévreuse sur son lit, quelques heures seulement avant la cérémonie. Sa splendide robe d'épousée l'enserrait comme un linceul. Elle se sentait étouffer. Sa dame de compagnie, Dame Luna, la soutenait de son mieux, mais ses efforts évidents pour ne pas froisser la robe de noce agacèrent la rouquine qui la renvoya brutalement.

Elle se retrouva seule. Elle contempla tristement sa chambre de jeune fille, qu'elle ne reverrait jamais plus. Elle allait habiter au manoir des Malfoy en attendant que son père achève les rénovations d'un joli château sur ses terres qu'il souhaitait offrir à sa fille et à son gendre. Qu'elle ironie pour elle de rester dans cette chambre qui avait vu ses pleurs d'enfant, ses révoltes d'adolescente, dans cette robe de mariée blanche comme la mort, blanche comme son teint dont la pâleur la rendait presque transparente. Qu'elle ironie aussi d'être seule, là où normalement sa mère et sa future belle-mère se devait d'être présentes pour l'abreuver d'ultimes conseils et l'emmitoufler de paroles réconfortantes. Sa mère n'était plus, et sa future belle mère n'avait pas émit le désir de venir la voir avant la cérémonie.

Elle était seule devant son destin de femme.

-

-

-

_Cathédrale St Edward, duché de Malfoy_

-

-

L'antique cathédrale des de Malfoy, construite par d'illustres prédécesseurs, faisait la fierté de leurs héritiers. Mais en ce jour, elle était presque vide. Du côté du marié, la famille avait boudé la cérémonie, jugeant l'alliance insultante à leurs illustres ancêtres. Seuls les parents du marié étaient venus, la tête haute sous l'affront, ainsi qu'une jeune cousine, Dame Nymphadora de Malfoy, qui aimait à se faire surnommer « Tonks » pour quelques raisons mystérieuses. Ce pseudonyme, ajouté à ses manières libres, l'avait exclue du cercle élitiste des de Malfoy, ce qui la rendait fort sympathique aux Weasley présents.

Ces derniers étaient fort nombreux. En plus de la famille proche, le comte Arthur et ses six fils accompagnés de leurs épouses et de leurs enfants, il y avait tous les cousins éloignés qui avaient été plus ou moins invités, et qui ne voulait en aucun cas manquer une alliance aussi profitable à leur famille. L'ambiance était donc plutôt assurés par les « roturiers », royalement ignorés des de Malfoy, à l'exception de Tonks qui se joignit volontiers à eux. Dans l'ancestrale cathédrale ne résonnaient que cris et rires.

Ce fut dans cette ambiance joyeuse que l'arrivée du jeune futur marié fit l'effet d'une douche froide. La mine arrogante, lasse, indifférente, Drago portait en vêtements l'équivalent du prix d'un carrosse. Cette ostentation déplu fortement aux Weasley. Quelques encouragements et rires reprirent lorsque la future épousée apparut à son tour. Elle s'avança lentement vers l'autel et s'arrêta à la gauche de son futur époux, sans le regarder. Des fards sur ses joues camouflaient à l'assistance son teint blême et ses yeux cernés, et la robe de mariage, lourde et serrée, lui faisait comme une armure qui la maintenait debout, sans laquelle elle se serait probablement effondrée.

L'évêque convoqué pour l'occasion fit à son tour son entrée, et commença un long et ennuyeux sermon sur les dangers de l'adultère. Les de Malfoy blêmirent sous l'affront déguisé, alors que le clan des Weasley applaudit sans retenue. La cérémonie s'écoula lentement, dans une tension palpable. Drago avait repéré les traits tirés et le teint blême de Ginny, qui lui donnait des airs de mourante. Il s'étonnait que la jeune fille puisse encore tenir debout. Quand à lui, il se sentait vide. Il était en train de se marier, mais il avait l'impression d'assister au mariage d'un autre. Les paroles débitées devant lui semblaient vides de sens. Lui marié ? C'était ridicule. Il lui faudrait du temps pour s'y habituer.

Ginny, elle non plus, ne suivait pas la cérémonie. Toutes ses pensées se dirigeaient à présent vers sa peur la plus inéluctable : la nuit de noce. Comment faire pour empêcher cela ? Le plus atroce, le massacre organisé d'une vierge.

On en arriva enfin à l'échange des vœux. L'évêque posa la fameuse question à Drago

-Acceptez vous de prendre pour épouse et femme devant dieu Virginia Augustina de Weasley ici présente ?

Il eut un temps de réflexion perceptible par l'assistance, qui pouvait presque passer pour un refus déguisé, avant de lâcher un oui négligent. Il posa ensuite la même question à la jeune fille. Un silence effrayant lui répondit.

Les murmures qui jusque là avaient habillés l'ambiance de la cathédrale s'éteignirent brutalement. L'évêque répéta la question. Drago se tourna brutalement vers Ginny.

Pâle, très pâle, les lèvres et les yeux clos, elle semblait endormie. Elle poussa un très faible gémissement qui résonna dans le silence de la grande voûte.

L'évêque ne cacha pas son soulagement, il prit le bruit pour l'approbation espérée et procéda à l'échange des anneaux. Drago prit la main molle et indifférente de sa jeune épouse et lui passa l'anneau, qui était légèrement trop grand. Alors que jusque là elle avait semblée de cire, Ginny parut émerger de sa langueur et saisit délicatement et presque sans trembler l'anneau, qu'elle passa autour du doigt de son époux. Les Weasley applaudirent bruyamment.

Ginny tomba évanouie aux pieds de Drago.

-

-

Elle émergea quelques minutes plus tard. On l'avait emmenée dans la sacristie, veillée par sa nouvelle cousine, Tonks, et par son père, la mine inquiète.

-Comment vous sentez vous ? lui demanda la jeune femme avec inquiétude.

-J'étouffe, murmura Ginny, sans parvenir à mieux exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait. Etouffement physique, mais aussi à l'intérieur de sa tête.

Tonks jeta un regard appuyé au Comte, qui embrassa sa fille avant de sortir de la pièce. Puis elle se tourna vers un valet posté dans un angle de la pièce, portant la livrée des de Malfoy.

-Va me chercher une servante, et veille à ce qu'aucun homme ne rentre.

Le valet s'inclina et sortit. Ni Tonks, ni Ginny, encore perdue dans une brume d'inconscience, ne remarquèrent les étonnants yeux verts du jeune domestique, ainsi que son long regard insistant sur la jeune rouquine, qui venait d'être liée à jamais à un autre homme.

Quelques instants seulement s'écoulèrent avant qu'une servante n'apparaisse dans la sacristie. Avec son aide, Tonks desserra le lourd corsage de la robe de mariée, qui enserrait la poitrine de Ginny. Sa cousine cassa ensuite une ampoule contenant des sels, dont le violent parfum fit revenir à elle la jeune rousse. Elle dévisagea Tonks, puis la servante, et un doux sourire lui vint aux lèvres.

-Hermione

-Oui, ma Dame, c'est bien moi, approuva la jeune servante. Vous vous sentez mieux ? »

Ginny approuva faiblement. Mais elle ne s'était jamais autant sentie trahie.

-

-

La cérémonie se poursuivit par un bal au manoir des de Malfoy.

La jeune mariée avait troqué la lourde robe blanche contre une robe de soirée plus appropriée à la danse, qui lui laissait au moins le loisir de respirer. Son évanouissement n'était déjà plus qu'un mauvais souvenir pour tous, et elle entama une valse avec son nouvel époux pour ouvrir le bal.

Le dernier descendant des de Malfoy avait malgré tous ses défauts quelques aptitudes, et un don pour la danse en faisait partie. Ils accordèrent leurs pas pendant tout le temps de la première danse, oubliant presque l'espace de quelques instants leurs violents différents et les épreuves qu'ils allaient devoir traverser. Puis la danse se termina, et les couples se lancèrent au son plus rythmé d'une danse populaire. Ginny dansa avec son père, tandis que Drago, qui pensait avoir remplie ses obligations de jeune marié, s'exila près du buffet.

La soirée s'écoula lentement. L'ambiance s'échauffait, l'espace réservé à la danse était sans cesse occupé, le buffet et les coupes de bon vin se vidaient. Ginny, qui avait enchaîné plusieurs danses dans l'atmosphère étouffante de la salle de bal, eut brutalement la furieuse envie de prendre l'air.

Comme les grandes fenêtres de la salle donnaient directement sur le parc, l'air frais du soir lui fouetta agréablement le visage. Elle retira ses escarpins et ses bas, indifférente à l'hypothèse que quelqu'un puisse la voir, et marcha avec bonheur dans l'herbe fraîche. Le contact frais de la terre sous ses pieds nus lui procura un réconfort indicible. Les accords de l'orchestre lui parvenaient par bouffées.

Elle entendit d'autres bruits, des voix masculines entonnant un air populaire aux paroles assez gaillardes. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle se rapprocha. Trois femmes en jupons dansaient autour d'un feu de camp alors que quatre hommes, dont deux avec des tambourins, reprenaient le refrain. Tout montrait leur condition de domestiques. Ils semblaient bien plus s'amuser que les duc et comtesses qu'elle venait de quitter. Ginny trouva curieux que deux mondes si différents, la haute noblesse et la domesticité, se côtoient ainsi, se touchant presque. Elle préférait leur simplicité, leur franchise, au milieu guindé et hypocrite qu'elle venait de laisser derrière elle. Sans réfléchir un seul instant aux conséquences possibles de ses actes, elle se rapprocha du cercle des chanteurs et danseuses.

Dès qu'ils l'aperçurent, le silence se fit. Sa robe en satin détonait à côté des jupons frustres des servantes. Elle se sentit de trop. Heureusement une jeune fille se détacha du cercle des danseuses et s'approcha d'elle.

-Ma dame ! s'exclama Hermione en lui prenant les mains. Si on vous voyait ici…

Elle eut un sourire.

-Ne faites pas attention à moi, continuez, je ne veut pas vous déranger. Et si c'est le cas, je m'en irais

Timidement, les hommes recommencèrent à chanter, une chanson beaucoup plus sage, et Hermione rejoignit les deux autres jeune femmes. Ginny s'assit paisiblement dans l'herbe, sans considération pour son vertugadin recouvert de satin s'écrasant dans l'herbe, oubliant momentanément la matinée désastreuse, la cérémonie, son évanouissement, les danses du bal, ennuyeuses et prévisibles…

Elle ne remarqua pas que l'un des joueurs de tambourin avait cessé de chanter, et la regardait à la dérobée, comme hypnotisé. Harry ne pouvait croire à une telle chance. Deux fois dans la journée, il s'était retrouvé très proche d'elle, de cette déesse devenue encore plus inaccessible depuis que cet anneau enserrait son annulaire. A des moments où elle se relâchait, où elle n'était plus cette statue froide de politesse exigée par les conventions sociales, mais elle-même. Portée par la chanson, elle finit même par battre le rythme de ses mains, souriant, riant même. Les autres domestiques avaient du mal à croire que cette toute jeune fille était leur nouvelle maîtresse, à laquelle ils devraient dorénavant obéir au doigt et à l'œil.

Mais comme un glas, un clocher sonna au loin la moitié de la nuit, et le visage de Ginny se décomposa. Elle n'avait eu aucune conscience du temps écoulé. Elle remit à la hâte ses escarpins, salua rapidement les personnes autour du feu, et courut presque vers les fenêtres brillamment éclairées de la salle de bal. Arrivée là bas, elle reprit une posture digne et forcément fausse, sous l'œil toujours étonné des domestiques, comme si ils avaient vu quelque chose d'interdit, un ange s'échappant quelques instants de son nuage…

Ils parlèrent quelques instants de cette jeune fille, qui semblait à des kilomètres de la froideur méprisante des de Malfoy. Ils se dirent comblés de sa gentillesse, sa spontanéité. L'une des servantes se désola du gâchis que le jeune maître ferait de cette jeune fleur si fragile. Ils décidèrent aussi de ne pas en parler. Si une telle histoire remontait aux oreilles des maîtres, on accuserait la demoiselle d'avoir des rapports immoraux avec les domestiques.

Seul Harry resta silencieux, troublé par la brusque abolition de toutes les barrières de la hiérarchie, qui lui avait permis d'être presque sur un pied d'égalité avec sa comtesse, sa duchesse, sa princesse.

-

-

Le bal s'acheva enfin, alors que le clocher sonnait les quatre heures du matin. Les convives, plus ou moins éméchés, remontèrent dans leurs carrosses, après avoir renouvelés auprès des jeunes mariés leurs vœux de bonheur et de fécondité. Ginny, qui avait refoulé toute la soirée son angoisse, sentit celle-ci l'envahir, l'étouffer, comme au matin dans la chapelle du mariage. Au fur et a mesure que les convives s'éclipsaient, elle voyait approcher le moment où elle se retrouverait seule, face à l'homme qui était désormais son époux. Et cette perspective la terrorisait.

Quand le dernier des de Weasley eut quitté le château, les de Malfoy se tournèrent vers leur fils et leur bru, et avec un sourire crispé ils récitèrent les paroles d'usage, puis quittèrent la pièce. Enfin, le comte s'approcha de sa fille, ignorant royalement Draco, et la serra contre lui. C'était la dernière chose qu'il pouvait faire pour elle, le reste était entre les mains de son gendre. Il était désespéré de faire subir cela à se propre fille, mais il n'avait pas le choix… Il espérait juste que l'héritier des de Malfoy témoignerait un minimum de douceur et de compréhension… aussi improbable que cela lui semble venant de sa part. Après avoir insufflé un peu de soutient silencieux à sa fille, il l'embrassa sur le front, geste de bénédiction universel, et quitta la pièce, les larmes aux yeux.

Les deux jeunes mariés se retrouvèrent seuls au milieu de la salle de bal désertée, où les tables illustraient le banquet qui s'y était déroulé, et les multiples objets parsemant le plancher rappelaient les centaines de personnes qui y avaient évolué. Drago se tourna vers Ginny, la dévisageant posément. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir, et fut légèrement troublé de voir la terreur évidente peinte sur le visage de sa jeune épouse. L'envie de tout laisser tomber et d'aller finir sa nuit au bordel effleura vaguement son esprit, mais il la rejeta aussitôt. Il devait se montrer à la hauteur de ses origines, même si cela lui coûtait. Il se racla légèrement la gorge, faisant sursauter Ginny. Deux grands yeux verts terrifiés se plantèrent ans les siens. Elle lui rappela avec étonnement les lapins acculés devant le chien de chasse.

-Heum… la tradition veut que je vous porte dans ma chambre…, déclara-t-il, sa voix résonnant dans la salle silencieuse.

- Je sais marcher, répliqua assez sèchement Ginny

Sans insister, il passa devant et la guida jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle le suivit, tentant vainement de contrôler les tremblements qui la parcouraient.

-

-

-

_Chambre de Drago de Malfoy_

-

-

Raide comme la justice, Ginny était assise au bord du lit, le plus à l'opposé possible de son nouvel époux. Une servante était passée pour l'aider à ôter la robe de bal, et elle ne portait plus qu'une fine chemise de nuit, qui dégageait ses fines épaules. Elle se sentait encore plus vulnérable.

Drago s'approcha légèrement d'elle, qui lui tournait le dos, et lui effleura l'épaule. Elle sursauta si fort qu'il retira sa main. Le grand Drago de Malfoy, qui avait culbuté un nombre spectaculaire de jeunes vierges pas vraiment effarouchées, se retrouvait légèrement désemparé devant cette jeune fille qu'il avait encore du mal à considérer comme sa femme, et qui semblait n'éprouver que dégoût pour lui. Il prit une grande inspiration, tentant de retrouver un peu de sa contenance légendaire.

-Cela va être un moment pénible pour tout les deux, j'en conviens, mais ne me rendez pas la tâche plus ardue qu'elle ne l'ai déjà, j'essaierai de rendre la chose la moins désagréable possible, déclara-t-il d'un ton neutre. Ginny lui jeta un rapide regard apeuré.

-Ne me faites pas croire que ce sera totalement désagréable pour vous, je suis moins naïve que j'en ai l'air Monsieur le duc.

Drago fut vaguement refroidi par cette sortie. Puis il recommença doucement sa tentative d'approche. Sa main effleura l'épaule nue de la jeune fille, qui sursauta encore une fois, mais cette fois il ne la retira pas. Il la fit lentement glisser sur la nuque blanche de Ginny, caressa un instant de son pouce la racine des cheveux roux, redescendit sur l'épaule. Il sentit peu à peu la jeune fille se détendre, comme un cheval rétif qui comprend que l'écuyer ne lui veut pas de mal. Sa main prolongea le contact, s'enhardissant, dénudant davantage l'épaule. Il se rapprocha d'elle, collant son visage contre sa nuque, son souffle sur sa peau, souriant intérieurement des frissons parcourant Ginny, provoqués par ses gestes.

Brutalement, sa main tira Ginny en arrière, la faisant tomber sur le lit. La dominant de nouveau, Drago fit une pause, retira ses mains des épaules de la jeune fille pour les placer de chaque côté de sa tête. Il contempla ce visage encore enfantin, à nouveau crispé par une peur animale, son souffle précipité soulevant de façon irrégulière le tissu recouvrant sa poitrine. Il réalisa soudain qu'il verrait ce visage vieillir, se rider, ces cheveux devenir blancs, qu'il était lié à cette femme de façon inéluctable. Une peur irrationnelle le saisit brièvement, mais il la repoussa de toutes ses forces. Elle attendait, silencieuse, terrifiée, la réaction de son époux.

Il se pencha doucement, captura ses lèvres avec délicatesse, lui laissa quelques instants avant d'approfondir son baiser. La personnalité bouillonnante et voluptueuse de Ginny fini par prendre le dessus sur sa peur, et elle répondit avec ferveur à son baiser. Elle oublia sa terreur, initiée à des plaisirs qui lui étaient jusqu'alors inconnus, avec pour maître un spécialiste patient et doux. Son dégoût pour son époux s'était envolé. Elle eut mal, mais pas autant qu'elle ne l'avait craint, tant Drago lui fit oublier cette douleur par la suite.

Le clocher sonna les cinq heures. Ginny, heureuse, regardait en souriant la tête blonde endormie reposant sur sa poitrine. Sa fatigue, ses angoisses, sa déprime, tout c'était envolé. Son avenir lui semblait désormais radieux et resplendissant de bonheur, de plaisir. Elle était même prête à pardonner à son époux ses frasques passées, tant elle était persuadée qu'après cette nuit qui lui avait semblé exceptionnelle, il n'aimerait plus qu'elle. C'est sur cette pensée optimiste qu'elle finit par s'endormir, inconsciente de son désespoir futur, et de celui qui, à cet instant précis, dévorait un insignifiant valet, dans le quartier des domestiques.

-

-

Ce fut un rayon de soleil timide sur sa joue qui l'éveilla.

Elle remarqua tout d'abord que le poids sur sa poitrine avait disparu, et mit quelques instants pour comprendre où elle était. Sa nuit de noces lui revint en mémoire, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Sourire qui s'effaça bien vite lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Drago était déjà levé, et qu'il enfilait rapidement son pantalon et sa chemise de la veille. Son angoisse revint lui tordre l'estomac.

-Que faites-vous donc ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix encore empâtée de sommeil, en relevant le drap sur sa poitrine. Drago lui jeta à peine un regard.

-J'ai des affaires. Nous nous reverrons au déjeuner, puis nous passerons l'après midi sur mes terres, pour que mes gens voient votre figure, déclara-t-il de sa voix habituelle, indifférente et vaguement méprisante. Ginny eut l'impression de recevoir une claque. Elle cacha sa fierté et son innocence blessées sous un air de dédain hautain.

-Très bien. Ai-je au moins droit à une servante ou êtes vous si pauvre que je sois obligée de me vêtir seule ?

L'expression de son époux se figea en un rictus hargneux.

-Ne me tentez pas. Vous avez juste à tirer le cordon pour qu'un larbin apparaisse, vous n'aurez qu'à lui demander une habilleuse.

Et sur ces aimables paroles, il quitta la pièce. Ginny resta figée dans le lit qui avait vu ses premiers plaisirs, et maintenant témoin de son humiliation. Elle avait donné son corps et sa confiance, presque son amour déjà, à cet homme, et en retour de sa générosité et de son abandon, il venait de la rejeter sans état d'âme. Ravalant le goût amer de la défaite, elle resserra le drap autour d'elle et tira fermement le cordon. Quelques secondes plus tard, un jeune homme apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte, ses yeux verts se posèrent une fraction de seconde sur elle avant de descendre précipitamment sur le sol. Ginny reconnut en ce jeune homme rougissant et gêné un des valets autour du feu de la veille. Le bref regard qu'il lui avait lancé l'avait comblée, car c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour regonfler son amour propre en déroute. C'était un mélange d'admiration éperdue, de douceur, d'envie, mais aussi d'une inexplicable tristesse. Elle eut l'étrange envie de jouer avec ce jeune homme qui se liquéfiait presque de gêne. Pas par cruauté, seulement parce qu'elle avait envie de se distraire et d'oublier l'humiliation qu'elle venait de subir.

-Eh bien, jeune homme, où sont vos manières ? Ne doit-on pas saluer sa maîtresse ? déclara-t-elle d'une voix enjouée, laissant sa main jouer sur le bord du drap qui la recouvrait.

-Je vous souhaite le bonjour, Madame, murmura le jeune homme d'une voix légèrement rauque, en fixant toujours obstinément le sol.

-Voilà qui est mieux, continua Ginny sur le même ton enjoué, mais le sol me semble vous paraître plus intéressant que ma personne. Suis-je donc laide ?

Elle se surprit malgré elle à attendre la réponse. Le valet releva les yeux, ses joues toujours rouges, et osa planter son regard dans le sien.

-Non madame, vous n'êtes pas laide, déclara-t-il d'une voix qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ses pensées. Ginny était vaguement troublée par ce regard pénétrant, mais elle fit comme si de rien n'était. Elle continua sur sa lancée.

-Vous me rassurez, car ce n'est point ce que pense le fils du maître de ces lieux. Il vient de partir à l'instant, me laissant seule au lendemain de ma nuit de noce et sans même me procurer une servante. N'est-ce pas indigne d'un noble ?

Il déglutit difficilement, son regard s'attardant un bref instant sur le drap qui glissait légèrement, révélant la naissance des seins.

-Si Madame me le permet, je pense que c'est indigne d'un homme, qu'il soit noble ou pas, déclara-t-il avec un peu trop de ferveur. Ginny éclata de son rire frais, les souvenirs noirs de sa nuit occultés par ce dialogue inattendu.

-Je ne devrais pas vous permettre de dire de telles choses, car elles offensent mon époux. Mais comme ce dernier vient également de profondément m'offenser, je vous pardonne du fond du cœur. Quel est votre nom ?

Le jeune homme tressailli a cette question inhabituelle dans la bouche de ceux qui commandent. Ceux qui appellent les serviteurs comme bon leur semble, sans tenir compte de leur nom réel, de leur personnalité.

-Mon…mon nom est Harry, murmura-t-il, essayant encore une fois de ne pas regarder le drap qui avait encore glissé lorsqu'elle avait ri, en dévoilant beaucoup trop pour un regard étranger.

-Bien, Harry. Comme vous le voyez, je débarque dans ce château, je n'ai rien à moi, pas même une camérière. Vous seriez donc bien aimable d'aller me chercher une servante du nom de Hermione, avec qui j'ai fait connaissance, et qui viendrait remédier à ma situation assez embarrassante, vous en conviendrez.

Son petit sourire n'avait rien d'innocent. Harry déglutit avec difficulté.

-J'irai Madame, mais je vous en prie, ne vous jouez pas de moi.

Ginny fut un instant décontenancé par cette demande et cette voix implorante. En sa qualité de maîtresse, elle pouvait imposer à ce valet tout ce qu'elle voulait. Mais comme elle restait humaine, et détestait faire souffrir les autres, elle lui sourit et remonta le drap jusqu'à son cou. Elle le vit respirer un peu plus facilement et fut intérieurement très satisfaite de faire autant d'effet à quelqu'un.

-Allez me chercher Hermione, Harry, murmura-t-elle.

Les deux regards verts s'accrochèrent un bref instant, puis il sortit de la chambre en refermant silencieusement la porte.

-

-

-

Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, j'attends vos réactions dans les reviews… En toute franchise, il va me falloir une sacrée motivation pour écrire la suite, je compte beaucoup sur vos reviews pour me rappeler que je dois me dépêcher et faire quelque chose de bien. A très bientôt j'espère ! Et encore merci de me lire.


	4. annonce

**Avis :**

Désolée par avance d'avoir provoqué de fausses joie, mais ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre.

Pas de panique non plus, c'est juste pour annoncer que contrairement aux apparences je n'abandonne pas cette fic, je la continue, et j'ai déjà jeté une structure pour le prochain chapitre. Je suis sincèrement désolée de ne pas pouvoir poster plus rapidement, mais je suis très très prise (les études…) et je n'ai absolument pas eu le temps de prendre deux heures pour écrire.

Mais ça me manque d'écrire, et je me sens vraiment coupable pour celles qui attendent la suite avec impatience (notamment Ellfoy-Malana, merci beaucoup pour ton soutient massif, je t'aurai bien répondu mais tu n'es pas inscrite…)

Donc, pas de panique ! Je fais mes devoirs urgents, oraux, préparation d'exam blanc, et dans les interstices qui me restent je vais me prendre par la main pour vous faire une suite correcte qui réponde à vos attentes…

Encore un gros merci pour vos reviews

Aravis Heidi


End file.
